Albus Potter and His Currently Untitled Adventures
by zomganonymous
Summary: Since this story begins after the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hallows, I don't feel it wise to write a detailed summary, in case you haven't read the book yet. Story may contain spoilers.


**AN:** This fic starts off at the end of the epilogue in Deathly Hallows. **IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE BOOK, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. **It may contain spoilers. Also, if the writing style differs from chapter to chapter, it's because there are two authors. We're co-writing, but we decided just to use my account.

Also, if you were wondering, we DO own Harry Potter. Yeah. I actually have Daniel Radcliffe sitting right here. Okay, so we don't own HP. Whatever. Just enjoy the story, kay?

---

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus Potter as he and Rose Weasley craned around to look at the other students aboard the Hogwarts Express, who were turned towards Albus and Rose's respective parents.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron, Rose's father. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, and their siblings laughed. The train began to move, and Albus's father Harry walked alongside it, smiling and waving until he was out of sight. No sooner had the train pulled away from the station than Albus's brother James stepped into Albus and Rose's compartment. "Hey, Albus, want to learn your first-ever spell?" James asked, a suspiciously kind grin on his face.

"What're you going to do, turn my hair purple?" Albus demanded suspiciously of his older brother.

"No, why would you even think I'd do something like that?" James gave Albus an even more suspicious pout. "I was going to teach you to turn Boris yellow," James gestured at Rose's cat, "but if you two want to be the only stupid first-years who don't know any magic at the Sorting…" James shrugged.

Albus examined his brother's face, trying to decipher it. "Okay," he finally relented.

"The incantation is," James paused dramatically before enlightening his brother. "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat cat yellow_. Just wave your wand around and poke Boris with it, and he'll turn yellow," James said solemnly.

"Really?" Rose asked suspiciously. "Dad used to tell a story about how _his_ brother taught him a fake spell during his first year, and he ended up looking dumb in front of Mum."

"We're never going to get _married_," Albus wrinkled his nose at Rose.

"Yeah, so?" Rose retorted. "You'll still look dumb."

"No, he won't," James said condescendingly. "I'm going to go find my _second-year_ friends. I don't want to be seen with _you_."

"You're only a year older than us!" Albus called after him indignantly. "Next year when _I'm _a second-year, I'm going to be nice to the first-years," he vowed.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Wanna try that spell?"

"You don't care if Boris turns yellow?" Albus asked, to make sure.

Rose shrugged. "I bet your brother will know how to turn it back."

"He's not that smart," Albus retorted.

"What? What did I say?" Rose asked, picking up on Albus's irritated tone. He didn't answer; instead, he pulled out his new wand and muttered the incantation James had told him. Nothing happened, although Boris did hiss when Albus poked him with the wand. "I told you you were going to look dumb," Rose said triumphantly when Boris remained black.

"She's right." A blond boy had just poked his head into the compartment.

"Who are _you_?" Albus demanded.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the boy answered.

Rose snorted with suppressed laughter.

"My father told me exactly how your father is. He comes from a line of filthy _blood traitors_. Honestly! And don't get me started on your filthy Mudblood mother," Scorpius spat. "With a background like yours, don't you _dare _be laughing at _me_." The boy turned his attention to Albus and put a simpering smile on his face. "You must be Albus Potter. How do you do?"

"Don't try to insult Rosie and then make friends with me. Rosie's my best friend. And Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione aren't bad people, either. Your grandparents tried to _kill_ my dad! So don't you try to make Rosie's family sound bad," Albus said bravely.

A flash of annoyance flashed across Scorpius's face. "My father warned me of this. You're just as fat-headed as your stupid father."

"Your family is just bitter 'cause my dad killed the guy they all worshiped." James had suddenly appeared behind Scorpius. "And for the record, I'm the fat-headed one. Not Albus."

"I was only trying to make friends with you all," Scorpius pouted.

"Yeah, because my mum and dad are the best Aurors the Ministry has ever seen, and my dad defeated Voldemort," James reminded him.

"What's going on here?" A round-faced man appeared in the corridor behind James.

"Hi, Professor Longbottom," James grinned at his favorite teacher.

"Mum told you to give him her love," Albus reminded his brother.

"I can't give a teacher _love_!" James wrinkled his nose.

"I'll be going," Scorpius began to slink away.

"You must be the Malfoy boy," Professor Longbottom shot a nasty look towards Scorpius. "I've got my eye on you."

"Yes, sir," Scorpius grumbled.

"Well, I should be moving along, too. I'll see you all at the Sorting!" Professor Longbottom smiled at them all and walked away.

"Is there room in here?" A frazzled girl appeared.

"Sure," James shrugged. Albus was silent. In his opinion, he was looking upon the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"Thanks so much. That Dustin Goyle has been following me all over, I _just_ lost him!" the girl sighed. "I'm Alison Chang, by the way."

_Chang…_ Albus racked his brain. He knew he'd heard the name somewhere…

---

Sorry it's so short. The next chapters will hopefully be longer, and we plan on expanding the characters a bit more, they don't have much depth in this chapter. So don't lose faith! And please review!


End file.
